A Day in the life of Draco and Ginny
by hartful13
Summary: Draco's and Ginny's married life in a funny way
1. Pt 1 A cold morning

DISCLAIMER DONT OWN HARRY POTTER  
  
PT ONE: A COLD MORNING.  
  
A regular life, I wouldn't know cause of the blooy maddness around this damn house. As my life is always full of crazyness and very much loud noise! Oh yea, for you people who didn't Including you foolish muggles! Im Draco Malfoy. And yes my wife's name is Ginny. Now here's a regular day at the Mansion.............  
  
I wake up Getting felt on by my wife at 6:00 in the morning! Now my wife is known for being frisky(which it doesn't bother me one bit). So After a acute and very teasing Shagging(For she is the biggest tease that I know). She is Going for Round 2 then 8 crazy kids barge in and all of them jump on the bed, yelling "Daddy,Mummy wake up!" (and oh yeah they are very jumpy, which is Ginny's mother fault).  
  
So we come down the stairs with toys all over and I step on one bloody toy! As we ate breakfast (which is Ginny is one hell of a cook) I took one bite and it was like sex with Ginny, heaven. And then i saw my kids, Devin not even touching his, my twins Jessie and Jenna gagging and well Robert Just eating it up. The others just pushed thier plates when I looked up I knew why. Ginny had a cold! she was sinffiling all over. Runny nose redder than red eyes. The next thing I know the kids was excused from the table except Robert (eating like there is now tomorrow) and finnaly left the table. As She sat down on the table, she gave me that strange glare for some reason that gave me a chill down my spine. "Honey can you carry me to bed". Ginny said looking into those sparking eyes, who could'nt say no. So I did picked her up and try to take her up stairs but she was'nt like when she was younger. For Merlins sake we were she was 29 im 30 and as I layed her on the bed and kiss her forehead. And it is a start of a wierd day. 


	2. Pt 2 a Muggle pharmacy

Disclaimer:: on chapter one  
  
Part two::the MUGGLE pharmacy  
  
My Ginny is sick the thing is its MY GINNY!!! Now I know that people can get sick but MY GINNY!!! are you mad I never thought she will be sick after the crap she went through. The throwing up the avoiding sex, the avoiding sex oh blimey im sorry about that I keep drifting off about me and ginny and sex. And sex. And sex. Oh sorry. So she was in bed sneezing like mad like its one of those American hurricanes. Bloody hell! I was going to take out my wand but Ginny then told me "Don't 'achoo!' Do it 'Achoo' Draco then I had a memory.........  
  
Flashback  
  
It was around the time when we were newlyweds. And Ginny wanted to go to the healer to see everything is in order. Well the healer said everythings fine but one thin "She is allgeric to dragon scales, pet dander and most of all... cold charms"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Bloody hell! She is allergic to Cold charms..but what Ginny said there was a nightmare coming to life"you'll have to go to the pharmacy Draco'Achoo'" When I heard that my face went paler then the color of my damn skin. I tried to beg her that I can't go like "Ginny! D-don't I'll do anything!" but she pointed out the door and I left sulking like the day Puddlemore United lost to Chudley.Weasel (or Ron people call him or what they can call them) bragged about how bad Puddlemore is. Well the next thing I did was hexing that damn Weasel into a bunch of Puddlemore fans while he said that, well that made my day. Even though I was kicked out to the couch for awhile.  
  
Sorry about that I always go off the main story, like about that other time, im doing that again, huh. Sorry back to the other story. Now like I was saying before . Unlike other muggle hating wizards I had a car. I think after all these years these stupid muggles made like the T.V. or the Phone(ok the T.V isnt that bad but sure comes in handy at times) I think the muggle car is the smartest thing ive ever seen from these muggles.  
  
As I went down the muggle streets of London it was clear, they were skipped in the evolution chart. When I finnaly made it to the store it was dusty and small, so I went to this old man on the counter. I said "Do you know where is the-"he stop me right there, then he said"There is only two only things I know you young ones want, condoms on the left, beer back there." Is he mad! "are you mad old man I just wanted Cold medicine for my wife not materials for a underground Brothel!" the old man said "3 aisle to the left" I moved to wear the aisle where they are and see stuff like "Cold- B-Gone,Coldlox,and what the-NY-QUILL!!"cold medicene made of quills, now these muggles are talking crazy.  
  
As I went to the line I accidentaly bumped into a old lady, and man I though I saw old my mum mad this old one was bloody pissed!.She kept throwing swings like she is somekind of boxer and punched me hard in the jaw. I was about to swing back but I saw the old man take out a bat, saying "stop messing with old ladies you big,young, fool."He came by with his bat, I couldn't use my wand in a muggle store so I did what other muggles did, put the money on the counter and ran like a very scared muggle been chased by the police. When I came home, I see the kids playing in the common room and Agustus, my oldest son playing with his "I rule Rome set" and saying "I rule, I rule!" I was proud, like me when I was a kid.  
  
So I went upstairs to give Ginny the cold medicine. Well easier said than done it was like a three year old giving medicine she thinks its not going to taste like crap but even I tried it,wait it did taste like crap but I charmed it to taste better and it was better than it was. And I have poker tonight, that will be intresting talking about that on the poker table..  
  
A/n just r and r 


End file.
